The Sleeping Sportacus
by Razoxanne
Summary: It's ten years later and things are hotting up in Lazytown. Sportacus is desperately trying to hide his feelings for Stephanie while she just wants him to come clean. Of course, things are never that easy with Robbie Rotten lurking about.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Who dares wins**_

Stephanie sighed contentedly as she carefully added the finishing touches to Stingy's birthday cake. She could hardly believe that it had been a whole ten years since she first arrived in Lazytown to live with her uncle Milford; the time just seemed to have sped by in a blur. She wondered if she would ever leave Lazytown and go back to the city or if she had found a home for life. Without warning, she was roughly jolted from her thoughts as Ziggy ran full kilter into the kitchen howling in a state of obvious panic 'HE'S COMING UP THE PATH, HE'S NEARLY HERE, HE'S…' Losing no time Stephanie clapped a hand over his mouth before he had the chance to yell out anymore. 'Ziggy, be quiet, we don't want to ruin the surprise,' she reproved him. Hastily she stuck a big number eighteen candle into the very top of the cake and then grabbing Ziggy by the hand ran into the living room switching off the lights as she went. She pulled him along with her to the back of the room to hide with the others.

In the darkness she could just about make out the shape of Sportacus crouching in one corner. She was glad he had been able to make it. It seemed that she saw very little of him these days. She understood that they weren't little kids anymore and there were others who were currently had greater need of his help and guidance but she missed him a great deal; they didn't even talk like they used to. Whenever she saw him these days he seemed rather distant and flustered and she had the suspicious feeling that he was avoiding her on purpose.

The clear sound of jingling of keys made everyone freeze, their breaths catching in their throats with anticipation. A lanky silhouette appeared as the door swung open and stumbled about for a bit before flicking on the light switch. 'SURPRISE!!!!!!!' Everyone sprung up and shouted in unison as loud as possible. Stingy was visibly shocked for a few moments but swiftly managed to regain his composure. 'For me?' he enquired drawing his hands together at his chest as he took in the sight of all the bright decorations. 'Of course it's for you silly, know anyone else living here with a birthday today?' Trixie quipped. Stingy looked extremely satisfied as a mountain of presents was rolled out followed by a hulking birthday cake.

Stephanie could hear the cries of "mine, mine, mine" resonating loudly around the room as she picked up a couple of drinks and made her way over to Sportacus. As she drew close to him she felt the familiar funny tingling sensation start up in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't really remember exactly when her feelings for him had changed. When she was little she had always looked up to him, tried to imitate him but now she saw him in a completely different light. Even just thinking about him was enough to give her butterflies. 'Hey Sportacus, fancy some apple juice?' She asked offering him a glass. Sportacus smiled at her, 'My favourite, thank you Stephanie'. He took the glass from her hand, his fingers briefly grazing hers. A shiver ran down her spine at the contact. As she stood facing him she couldn't help but admire his toned figure, she wished he would pick her up and twirl her around in his strong arms like he used to.

Sportacus tried his best to direct his gaze anywhere but on Stephanie. He hadn't seen any of the youths that much lately. Most of his time had been taken up keeping the new bunch of lazytown kids out of trouble. He was proud of how the gang had turned out; quite the mature and responsible lot now, apart from maybe of course the ever-hyperactive Ziggy. Thankfully Stephanie usually kept a watchful eye over him.

Stephanie had always been dear to him but now that she had blossomed into a young woman his feelings had unintentionally taken a new direction. He had found himself worrying about things that had never bothered him before like his appearance and if he smelt sweaty. When he was around her he often felt the almost irrepressible desire to run his fingers through her pink hair and lose himself in her chestnut brown eyes. Of course he knew that it was just a fantasy, he was too old for her, she would never be interested in him. As a hero he naturally aged slower than normal people, however he had already resigned himself to the fact that there was no chance she would ever see him as anything more than a friend. He would be mortified if anyone ever found out about his true feelings. He had therefore adopted a successful but rather cowardly strategy of avoiding Stephanie whenever possible. Unfortunately, now was not one of those times, he therefore tried to make some small talk.

'So Stephanie, how are your studies coming along? I heard you got all A's last semester in your mock exams! Good for you!' He piped up. Stephanie flashed him one of her irresistible smiles, 'Yeah, college is going great Sportacus.' An awkward silence followed as his eyes met hers and then instantly darted away to the floor. That didn't help much as he felt himself go hot under the collar staring at her legs. 'Sportacus are you ok? You look like your burning up! You're not coming down with something are you?' she asked concerned. 'No I don't think, it's just… errr… a little hot in here,' Sportacus stammered switching his focus to the bland reprieve of a nearby wall. 'Don't worry Sportacus, I'll go get you some ice for your drink, that will cool you down!' he heard her exclaim. Sportacus exhaled in relief as Stephanie disappeared into the kitchen. He might be a slightly above average hero but he still felt out of depth when it came to his emotions. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the charade with her around.

While scooping out some ice cubes from the freezer Stephanie's mind was working overtime. She smiled to herself, had Sportacus been checking her out? His behaviour distinctly reminded her of the time Pixel and her had gone out on their first - and last - date, the same uncomfortable silences and flustered behaviour. Now that she thought about it all seemed to click into place, no wonder he had been avoiding her- or more precisely - avoiding his own feelings. Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility of them being together as a couple. With this uplifting thought Stephanie resolved that it was time to find out once and for all if her theory was correct. 'After all, who dares wins right?' she said half out loud.

She returned to the living area and promptly poured the ice cubes into Sportacus's drink all at once, deliberating causing the liquid to spill over onto his shirt. 'Opps, silly me,' she chided. Setting the drinks down she tried not to grin as she picked up a napkin, moved in close and began dabbing at the stain on his chest. As Stephanie had expected Sportacus immediately began to back off. She could feel his heart beating out a frantic rhythm inside his chest. 'Umm Stephanie, don't worry about it, it'll be fine, I'll deal with it later,' he spluttered. She ignored him, continuing to daub at his chest with the cloth napkin. 'Don't worry Sportacus, I'll have this dry in a second!' She chirped reassuringly, amused by his evident discomfort. Sportacus was at a complete loss about what he could do to make her stop and finally in a half panic he grabbed her wrists holding them still with a kind of pleading look apparent on his face. The tiniest hint of a bemused smile played across Stephanie's lips, 'Sportacus is something wrong?' she enquired innocently. 'Umm… no of course not it's just… errr,' he trailed off seemingly losing the ability to speak as their eyes finally locked together. Staring deep into his sky blue eyes Stephanie glimpsed the burning desire buried there.

As her doubts melted away Stephanie's courage grew, she knew it would be downright mischievous but looking at Sportacus she just couldn't help herself. Slyly she leant forward to whisper in his ear 'Sportacus, I don't think this is working, I think that you'll just have to take it off.' Sportacus stood dumbstruck for a moment not comprehending before she playfully lifted a finger to poke at his shirt. Abruptly he leapt backwards clearing half the room in a single bound. He knew that if he didn't get away now he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings in check any longer and what would everyone think? Looking around he was reassured to see they were all preoccupied by Stingy showing off his new super sized piggy bank with additional credit card slots. To his sheer relief Sportacus's crystal suddenly started flashing and after making his usual declaration about trouble and with a quick zigzag of his arms he immediately departed. With one hand on her hips Stephanie watched him go from where he had left her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Robbie weighs in**_

Robbie grimaced in disgust as he watched from his hiding place behind a wall at Sportacus flip-flopping across Lazytown in his usual energetic manner. Uggh….I can't stand that blue elf,' he whined, throwing his hands up in the air with exasperation. His grimace transformed into a sneer as he congratulated himself on the success of his distraction. Throwing that kitten up the tree always got the boy in blue's attention and Sportacus, being the complete meathead he was, never seemed to catch on. He quickly made his way over the mailbox with the special Sportacus message launcher beside it. Long ago Robbie had blocked it up with a cork so that no one would be able to contact Sportakook but things had changed when that audacious pink girl had come along and uncorked it. He ground his teeth together at the infuriating memory.

He had been studying the box for the past few days. It seemed that no matter where Sportaflop parked his airship the messages always reached him. It had occurred to him that for this to happen they must obviously be tagged with some sort of homing device. Well, being as resourceful as he was he had constructed his own homing device. With Sportakook occupied elsewhere now was his chance to switch the frequency so that all future messages once launched would automatically be rerouted to his lair. Grabbing a wrench he crept over to inspect the base of the box. Just as I thought,' he muttered delightfully, tapping his chin. Within a few minutes of energetic tinkering his evil deed was complete. He stood there laughing wickedly to himself for a full minute before remembering that he had better get out the way as Sportacus would be flip-flopping back along anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Letters**_

****

_Sportacus,_

_We need to talk. It's no good carrying on pretending that there is nothing between us. I just can't get you out of my mind. Please meet me under the treehouse tonight at 6.00pm._

_Love,_

_Stephanie_

Stephanie carefully finished signing the letter and laid down her fluffy pink glitter pen. Reading it through once more she nodded her head with approval and rolled it up. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sportacus since Stingy's Birthday party, he hadn't returned to the celebration after his crystal had gone off and she was eager to talk to him. There had been no mistaking the longing in his eyes or the buzzing tension between them yesterday and she had resolutely decided that it was time that they both came clean about how they felt for one another.

'Uncle, have you seen one of those message tubes?' Stephanie shouted downstairs. She held the message tightly in her hand and noticed that her palms were getting sticky with apprehension. All her bravado of the night before seemed to have melted away. How would Sportacus respond to her message? What if he wouldn't admit his feelings? She pushed the disconcerting thoughts from her mind as her uncle appeared in the doorway.

'Here you go Stephanie,' the Mayor said happily as he handed her a rolling pin.

'Uh Uncle, this isn't right,' Stephanie replied handing it back. It was times like this that made her wonder how her uncle had managed to land the position of Mayor in Lazytown.

'Oh, sorry Stephanie… but I was so sure… wait here,' the Mayor said scratching his head. She laughed good-naturedly shaking her head as he tottered back off downstairs. She wished he would hurry; she was beginning to lose her nerve. She looked over at some framed pictures of her and Sportacus and her heart started beating faster.

'Here you go, one message tube,' the mayor panted breathlessly as he appeared back upstairs. 'Thanks uncle,' Stephanie replied, impressed that he had actually brought the correct item this time. Shoving the message into the tube she leapt off her bed and ran downstairs and out of the house, leaving her exhausted uncle in her wake.

Stephanie skipped up to the mailbox, not bothering to hide her excitement. She let the message tube fall down into the launcher and then grabbing the lever pulled it back with all her might. She watched as the message tube shot up into the sky before turning around and running off to find Trixie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Bad tidings**_

Robbie was fast asleep when he was rudely awoken by a hard conk to the head. 'AHHHH, WHAT! WHAT NOW!' He hollered. 'Those pesky kids, why I…..' He shook his fists with rage before spying the message tube lying on the floor. 'Oh it's just a message…how unexpected,' he said gleefully, his lips curling into a devious smile. Removing the top of the tube he unfurled the message and started to read. 'Dear Sportakook, I think we need to talk bla blabbly bla…' he read out loud in a mocking tone.

It was only a few seconds before a high pitch scream reverberated around the underground lair. Clasping his hand to his mouth Robbie fell to the floor. 'I think I'm going to be sick!' he wailed. 'Sportalooney and the pink cheerleader….together!'. All his nightmares had arrived at once. If they got together then he knew where this would end up; one day far in the future there would be bunch of little Sportakookuses and irritating pink haired girls running around Lazytown. He would never be able to nap again and worst of all Lazytown would never be lazy ever again.

'Noooooooooooo!!!!!' He shrieked as the full horror of the repercussions dawned on him. He had to put a stop to this; the stakes were getting high now. He had to think of a masterplan, he had to be really, really sneaky. Well for starters, he resolved, there was no way Sportalooney was going to get her precious message.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Best friends**_

Stephanie found Trixie engrossed in reading her latest comic under the Lazytown apple tree. 'Hey, what's up?' Stephanie greeted her friend. 'Oh nothing much,' Trixie answered shuffling over to make some room so Stephanie could sit down beside her. 'So what happened to Sportacus last night then? He missed the birthday cake and everything,' Trixie remarked. 'Well you know Sportacus, always off saving someone,' Stephanie replied matter of factly. 'Still you would have thought he would have come back to join in with the singing,' Trixie commented. Stephanie gave Trixie a sideways glance wondering if she suspected anything but let it slide.

'Trixie?' Stephanie began.

'Yeah?' Trixie mumbled absentmindedly, her attention focused on her comic.

Stephanie paused briefly before continuing, 'if one person really likes another person do you think that nothing else should matter?'

Trixie looked up from her comic sensing that the conversation was about to get interesting. 'Such as?'

'Well if one person is quite a bit older than the other, do you think that would be a big problem?' Stephanie asked hesitantly.

Trixie gave Stephanie a questioning expression. 'Steph, is there anything you want to tell me?' Stephanie bit her lip 'Well it's just that….for a while now…' Stephanie swallowed; even with Trixie being her best friend this was turning out to be harder than she had expected. She was just about to carry on but was abruptly cut short.

'ITSYOUANDSPORTACUSISNTIT!!!!' Trixie burst out as one continuous word. 'Trixie! Shhhhh!' Stephanie hissed, peering about to see if anyone might have overheard. 'Oh Stephanie, I'm so glad, I was beginning to wonder if it was ever going to happen!' Trixie gushed.

'What?' Stephanie's mouth fell open in shock.

'Well yeah, I mean you talk about him constantly at college. And you wouldn't believe the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else can see, it's so obvious he's got the hots for you. Just last weekend I caught him standing in place for a whole five minutes watching you work in the vegetable garden with a dreamy look on his face. A whole five minutes imagine that!' Trixie exclaimed.

Stephanie looked up at the big airship hovering over Lazytown. 'I had no idea,' she whispered.

'Stephanie and Sportacus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…' Trixie teased before being knocked sideways by a sharp shove. 'Shuddup!' Stephanie wasn't amused.

'Ow, take it easy Pinky,' Trixie grumbled sitting herself back up.

'So, are you two going on a date or what?' Trixie enquired excitedly.

'Well, we're meeting up tonight. It's not a date though, I don't even know if he's going to spill about his feelings. I mean there must be a good reason he's never mentioned anything before,' Stephanie pondered.

'He was probably afraid he'd be knocked back,' Trixie reasoned.

'Yeah I guess so.' Stephanie still sounded unsure.

'Hey, don't sweat it Pinky, any guy would be crazy not to go out with you,' Trixie reassured her, giving her friend a playful nudge.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Waiting for you**_

Stephanie sat alone cross-legged beneath the treehouse. She looked down at her watch, it was nearly six 'o'clock, Sportacus would be arriving any second. Sitting under the treehouse brought back memories of all the fun times she, Stingy, Ziggy, Pixel and Trixie had had together playing around there when they were little. Of course the treehouse had now been claimed by the new kids of Lazytown who had evidently decided that it looked best painted in gaudy green and purple stripes, which, she thought, made it look truly abominable. 'Kids these days' she thought shaking her head.

Turning to look in the distance she squinted as the last few rays of a glorious golden-red sunset beamed back at her from the horizon. Putting her hand up to shield her eyes she looked up hopefully, trying to spot Sportacus's airship, but strangely it was nowhere to be seen. A frown marred her features as she wondered where it could be. She glanced back down at her watch; it had already gone a few minutes past. An uneasy feeling coursed through her, Sportacus was never usually late for anything, unless of course there was an emergency of some sort. She concluded that must by why, not daring to contemplate the alternative, he had most likely been held up and would be along in a few moments. She started to make a daisy chain to keep her occupied while she waited.

At the same time underground Robbie was skulking about his lair. After taking his time to devour a huge piece of cake he decided he couldn't put off searching for his bed clock any longer. 'Where is it?' he ranted crawling about on the floor 'Why is it I can never find anything when I need it?' Throwing junk this way and that after what seemed an eternity he finally located it lying under a pile of metal piping. 'Ah-ha,' he sneered raising the clock to his face. 'Oh would you look at that, it's already twenty past six – time for someone to get their heart broken,' he snickered before throwing the clock haphazardly into a corner.

'Periscope!' he commanded pointing a finger in the air as the device came obediently crashing down. He hastily looked into the eyepiece, jerking it left and right as he tried to find the treehouse.

What he saw made him hoot with malicious laughter. A lonesome Stephanie sat with a dejected look on her face, a metre long daisy chain strung across her lap. He watched with satisfaction as she tossed it aside and hugging her legs to her chest hid her face in her knees, in visible anguish.

'Way to go me!' Robbie commended himself pushing the periscope back up out of the way. 'Now that pink girl will hate Sportakook forever, she'll never want to speak or even look at him again,' he eluded rubbing his hands together.

Back at the treehouse Stephanie felt like her heart had been wrenched apart. It had become painstakingly clear that Sportacus wasn't going to show. How could he do this to her? A solitary tear slid down her cheek. Did she really mean that little to him?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Face Off**_

It was another glorious day in Lazytown with the first hint of summer in the air, although a downcast Stephanie had barely noticed. The crushing ache in her heart was still raw from the day before. She sat on a wooden bench wistfully twirling one of pink bangles between her fingers. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Trixie come along and take a seat beside her.

'So spill it Pinky, how did it go?' her friend asked eager to her all the details.

'Huh?' She glanced over at Trixie briefly registering her friend's presence before turning away, her shoulders drooping.

'It can't have been that bad surely?' Trixie insisted.

Stephanie turned back to face her friend, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Instantly Trixie leaned over to give Stephanie a hug 'Hey Stephie, whatever it is you can tell me,' she soothed. 'He didn't even bother showing up,' Stephanie murmured softly, after a tearful pause. 'Maybe there was an emergency and he couldn't make it?' Trixie offered hopefully, trying to come up with a valid reason why Sportacus wouldn't have shown. 'I waited for a whole hour and he never turned up," Stephanie elaborated with a sniff. 'Well he doesn't deserve you if he's going to behave like that,' Trixie consoled. Trixie set about trying to cheer the other girl up with some college gossip and was pleased to note that after a period her spirits seemed much brighter. 'Come on, lets go see what Pixel and Stingy are up to!' she declared.

They were just about to get up when Sportacus somersaulted overhead and landed several metres away. For a split second he looked like he was debating whether to take off again but then did a small handstand in their direction.

'Hey guys, nice day don't you think?' He said brightly with a smile on his face.

Trixies jaw dropped open at the sight of Sportacus acting so casual. It was clear he didn't care one bit about his insensitive behaviour and even worse he was just going to act like nothing had happened. What an arrogant slimeball, she thought. However, before she could open her mouth to voice her opinion Stephanie had jumped to her feet and strode up to him her arms crossed menacingly. 'So Sportacus, tell me, what exactly did you get up to last night?' she asked, her voice discernibly frosty. Sportacus looked a little perplexed at her hostile manner but went on to answer her question. 'Last night? Well… first of all I had a sandwich and then I tried to beat my record of how many apples I can juggle at the same time, unfortunately this time I only made it up to 23,' he began. 'Aren't you ashamed of yourself?' Trixie butted in, not being able to hold back any longer. 'No, not at all,' Sportacus replied totally catching the wrong end of the stick. 'And then…' Sportacus briefly paused to rack his brain, '...and then I washed my hair.'

'Washed your hair!!?' Stephanie repeated incredulously, finding it difficult to believe that a shower could take precedence over her. 'Yeah I do that sometimes you know,' Sportacus laughed, mistakenly thinking it was all some kind of joke. 'I also brushed my teeth,' he added. Stephanie's eyes narrowed in anger and Sportacus's smile fell from his face like a lead balloon as he came to the irrefutable realisation that the conversation had taken a turn for the worst. From where she was standing behind Stephanie Trixie huffed her disapproval. 'What's so bad about brushing my teeth?' Sportacus ventured, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly his crystal lit up. 'Uh oh, someone's in…' was all he managed before he was silenced by a curt slap across the face from an infuriated Stephanie. Giving him a disgusted look she promptly sprinted off. 'Oh… it's me!' Sportacus remarked as his crystal went back to normal. 'Stephanie, wait up!' Trixie cried taking off after her friend. A bewildered looking Sportacus was left rubbing his cheek and wondering what on earth he could have done to deserve such treatment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Shards**_

Trixie was physically drained by the time she reached the Mayors house. She took a few seconds to catch her breath before following Stephanie upstairs. She hesitated on the landing as Stephanie's bedroom door was slammed tightly shut.

'Stephanie it's me, can I come in?' She asked cautiously, knocking softly. She waited a few seconds for an answer but here was no reply.

'Please?' she implored.

Just then a loud smashing sound exploded from inside the room.

'I'm coming in!' Trixie yelled. She gave the door a good shove and rushed inside.

Trixie quickly uncovered the source of the noise. A framed photo of Stephanie and Sportacus lay shattered on the floor.

'Stephanie, that was your favourite!' Trixie cried aghast. As she surveyed the mess a few vivid red splotches grabbed her attention. She looked up and noticed a thin trail of blood trickling down Stephanie's forearm. 'Stephanie you're hurt!' she gasped in alarm.

Stephanie, however, didn't play any notice. 'Arghhh! How could he Trixie? Washing his hair?! To think that I thought we had a chance, I just don't get it! Why would he behave like such a jerk? I thought I had him all figured out,' She fumed, waving her hands around in the air.

Taking Stephanie by the hands Trixie sat her down on the bed. 'Stephie, he's obviously not worth it, don't waste your energy on the fool' she counselled. Trixie gave her a weak smile and a hug before leaving the room to fetch a first aid kit and broom and pan.

After carefully sweeping the mess into a pile and scooping it up into the bin Trixie turned her attention to Stephanie's arm. 'Bad news Pinky, looks like there's a piece still wedged in there,' she reported after a quick inspection of the wound. Rummaging around in the first aid kit she found a pair of tweezers. 'Just sit still ok?' she advised, 'This might hurt a bit.'

Stephanie flinched slightly as Trixie extracted the glass fragment from her arm as delicately as she could and then cleaned the cut with some alcohol rub. 'There you go, all good as new' Trixie reassured her placing a large plaster over the top.

Stephanie still looked angry. 'We definitely need to do something to take your mind off things,' Trixie stated firmly. Spying some pink boxing gloves hanging off the back of the door she picked them up 'You game?' she asked raising an eyebrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Smack down**_

Trixie leapt back a little further out of the way of the punchbag as it swung round in a wide circle. Sure she had thought that a kickboxing session would be a good way to help Stephanie work off her pent up aggression over the whole Sportacus fiasco but she really couldn't approve of a photograph of Sportacus being taped to the bag. She hadn't bothered to stand in Stephanie's way though; she supposed it could be therapeutic in a morbid kind of fashion. Trixie watched on while Stephanie executed a perfect jumping spinning whip kick, propelling the bag into yet another wide circle. She could see Sportacus's face spinning around, a smile beaming from his features. She suppressed a giggle; she couldn't help but think the whole thing was rather comical. As Stephanie performed a flawless jumping back kick Trixie wondered why she hadn't put in for her black belt grading yet, it was without question that she would pass with flying colours.

'Trixie, hold the bag, I want to practice some punches,' Stephanie instructed.

Trixie obediently grabbed hold of the far side of the punchbag. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she braced herself for the barrage.

From his vantage point high above Lazytown, Sportacus pulled out his telescope. Kneeling down on the edge of the white platform protruding from his airship, he gave the instrument a quick twirl. He was feeling seriously troubled by his earlier encounter with Stephanie and wanted to make sure she was ok. Since he hadn't be able to determine anything he might have done to upset her he had begun to wonder if maybe she was just having a bad day and he had unwittingly stepped into the line of fire. However, he couldn't recall a time when he'd seen her quite so mad recently, apart from maybe when Ziggy had accidentally glued all her revision notes together with a toffee apple a few days before her mock exams.

Giving the telescope another spin he put it to his eye. It wasn't long before he spotted Stephanie on the sportsfield. What he saw sent him reeling backwards, making him drop his telescope altogether. Thankfully with his lightening quick reflexes he was able to catch it again before it fell completely out of reach. He steeled himself and lifted the telescope to his eye for another look.

Down below Stephanie was practising her kickboxing with great fervour and most upsettingly, he zoomed in just to be sure, there was undeniably a picture of him pinned up as a target. It sent his emotions into turmoil to see that not only was she still upset but worst of all that he was incontestably the cause of it all. He contemplated going down to see if he could discover what he was meant to have done and how he could make it right but winced as Stephanie laid down a particularly nasty right hook and concluded it would be much better for his own personal safety if he let her cool off a bit first.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Disguise time!**_

Tearing his eyes away from the periscope and the amusing kickboxing spectacle unfolding on the sportsfield, Robbie chuckled grimly and danced a little jig. Things were finally going to plan! Sportakook was in big trouble with the pink cheerleader now!

But he couldn't afford to sit back and rest on his laurels. No, it was time to put phase two of his plan into action and get that annoying Sportalooney out of the picture for good! Then his beloved Lazytown could go back to how to should have always been: the laziest town on earth. No more kids playing outside and definitely no more sports candy. He made a choking sound at the mere thought of fruit and vegetables.

'And now for my favourite part – disguise time!' he announced cheerfully whilst crossing over to the opposite side of the room where five huge glass display cases stood in a line. Starting at one end he methodically began to move down the row stopping at each case to comment loudly.

'Hmm, no, too toothy,' he said looking at a costume of a white rabbit with huge teeth.

'Too sleuthy' at the costume of a detective

'Too hoofy' at that of a horse

'Too uncouthy' at the penultimate costume, which was that of a punk rocker

'Ah ha! Perfect!' he exclaimed reaching the last booth where an old fortune-tellers costume was hanging.

He pulled a crank and twirling around was soon adorned in the rich velvety dress embossed with silver crescent moons complete with dangly silver earrings, grey wig and headscarf to match.

'Now to brew some potions' he declared in a cackling old woman's voice rubbing his hands together.

Scurrying over to his workbench, which was now kitted out as a laboratory, he pulled out a box entitled 'D.I.Y forever sleeping draught kit by Quick Potions Co.'

Robbie had been trying without success to get Sportacus out of Lazytown for as long as he could remember and every single one of his plans had failed. But then it had hit him, Sportacus could stay in Lazytown, just as long as he was being lazy and what could be lazier than being asleep 24/7? Even, he, Robbie who took pride in being the laziest man in town, had to get up to eat cake once in a while, however hard he tried. Removing the lid he set to work on his treacherous concoction.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Stranger Danger**_

Flinging her pink backpack over her shoulder, Stephanie gave Trixie a brief wave goodbye before passing through the orange gates at the entrance to the sportsfield. The kickboxing session had burnt up all her anger and frustration but now she was just left feeling exhausted and miserable. Nevertheless, she decided to take the long route home. She didn't want to have to face her uncle and his constant well-meant but misguided offers of hot cocoa quite so soon.

'Hello there my dear!' an old voice suddenly squawked from out of nowhere.

From the corner of her eye Stephanie spotted an old gypsy woman hobbling towards her, a large knapsack slung across her hunched back. Stephanie couldn't help but make a face, the old woman's voice grated like nails being drawn down a blackboard.

'Who are you?' She asked warily.

'The world famous Madame Fortuna at your service,' the old woman answered giving a little curtsy. 'I arrived just this minute from out of town and you, my girl, are lucky enough to be my first customer of the day.'

Psychic trinkets were the last thing Stephanie could be bothered with at the moment.

'I don't think so, thanks anyway,' she dismissed the offer politely.

'I can read palms!' The old woman entreated.

'No thank you,' Stephanie reiterated, her voice growing stern. She turned to continue on her way.

'Oh dear, are you sure? I have charms, crystal balls and sleep, oh, errrrr… I mean luurrrrve potions,' Robbie, disguised as the old woman corrected himself just in time.

Stephanie froze in her tracks. 'Love potions?' she echoed.

'Why yes dearie,' a devilish smile flashed across Robbie's face as he brought out a corked bottle full of bright green liquid. 'One sip of this and that special someone will be yours forevermore,' he said, waving the bottle tantalisingly before her eyes.

Stephanie stood undecided for a few seconds, her heart and mind squaring off. She knew it would be wrong to take advantage of Sportacus in such a way but she so desperately wanted to be with him, to fulfil the longing in her heart.

'I'll take it,' she splurted out before she had the chance to change her mind. Afterall, she reasoned, just because she had it didn't mean she would ever use it.

'Good choice,' Robbie commended. 'Here you go,' he said gleefully handing over the potion.

As Stephanie went to fetch her purse out of her backpack Robbie wasted no time in taking off.

'Wait, wait! How much do I owe you?' Stephanie called after the fleeing figure, but it was already too late, in a couple of seconds the old woman was nowhere to be found.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Tainted love**_

For the second time that day Sportacus stepped out onto the white ledge to peer through his telescope down into the streets of Lazytown. The sun had just dropped below the horizon and in the semi-darkness Sportacus could clearly see the residents of Lazytown going about their business inside their brightly lit homes. Directing his focus to the Mayor's house he spotted Stephanie sitting down at the dinner table for her evening meal. Sportacus noticed that she didn't seem to be eating much, rather just shuffling the food about her plate with her fork, her head resting melancholy in one hand. It tormented him to see the young woman who had stolen his heart looking so distraught. Whatever it was he was he had done wrong it must have been bad he acknowledged glumly. Gathering all his courage together he determined that now was as good as time as ever to try and make things right.

'Ladder' he commanded. Grabbing tightly onto a rung of the white rope ladder that had uncoiled beneath him he began the climb down to ground level.

Stephanie took one last look at her barely touched meal and pushed it away. 'Oh dear Stephanie, you hardly ate anything last night either, are you sure you're not ill?' Her uncle enquired worriedly. 'No Uncle, I'm just feeling a bit tired, I think I'll go to bed early tonight' she replied with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, without warning, the doorbell rang out. With a puzzled expression Stephanie wondered who could be calling at this time at night.

Her uncle reached the door first 'Oh, hello Sportacus,' the Mayor greeted.

'Did you need something? Some toothpaste maybe?'

'No thanks Mayor I…'

'Some flour perhaps then?' the Mayor persisted, cutting him off mid sentence.

'No thanks Mayor, I was just wondering if I could have word with Stephanie,' Sportacus spoke quickly, trying not to give the Mayor a funny look.

'Oh, of course Sportacus, come right in' the Mayor invited, stepping to one side to let him pass. 'I'm glad you're here actually she's seemed so down lately, maybe you could try and cheer her up. Goodness knows nothing I've tried has worked, not even the offer of a steaming mug of nice hot cocoa.'

'I'll do my best,' Sportacus promised. 'Well I'll leave you to it then, good luck,' the Mayor sidled off into his study.

Sportacus felt his body tense up with apprehension but resolved that this time he would keep his cool. Taking a few firm paces towards Stephanie he boldly grasped her hands in his. 'Stephanie, I'm truly sorry if I've done anything to upset you. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?' he looked at her, his gaze genuine and unwavering.

Stephanie studied his face. He honestly didn't seem to know what he had done to upset her. She couldn't understand it. All she knew at that moment was that to have him so near was total bliss and she wanted it to last forever. She made a split second decision.

'Don't worry about it Sportacus, it was just me being silly' she assured him.'So we can be friends again?' he said relieved, letting go of her hands and instead holding one straight out towards her.

'Yeah, sure, friends,' she shook on it, giving him a deceptive smile.

'Great!' Sportacus exclaimed, delighted at how easy it had been to put things right.

'You know what? I made some great apple juice a couple of days back,' Stephanie mentioned casually, 'you really should try some.'

'Sure, that sounds good,' Sportacus gladly accepted her offer.

'Great, you just wait here and I'll go fetch some,' Stephanie volunteered.

Grabbing her backpack on the way to the kitchen Stephanie let the door swing shut behind her. She quickly pulled out the bottle of green liquid. Picking up a glass she poured in half the potion and then proceeded to top it up with real apple juice. To her disappointment the concoction still looked a bit too green to be believable. Returning to the other room she crossed her fingers that just maybe Sportacus wouldn't notice.

"Here you go Sportacus!" she beamed handing him the potion-apple juice cocktail.

'Thanks Stephanie… err… are you sure this is apple juice is ok?' It looks a bit…green,' Sportacus said, immediately picking up on the unusual colour.

'Well...that's because I only used the green apples,' Stephanie lied rather unconvincingly.

Not wanting to make a fuss, especially since they had just managed to sort things out, Sportacus put the drink to his lips and took a big gulp. Stephanie looked on with barely hidden anticipation. 'Hmm tastes kind of f…..' Sportacus's voice faded off as his eyelids fluttered shut and he collapsed face forwards onto the floor.

Stephanie gave a high pitch shriek and immediately dashed to his side 'Sportacus!, Sportacus!' she yelled shaking him roughly. Yet despite her best efforts, he just lay there, for all purposes dead to the world. Hearing the commotion the Mayor was soon at her side. 'What's wrong? Oh dear me is he… dead?' the Mayor asked fearfully. Stricken with dread Stephanie frantically clasped his wrist to search for a pulse. She let out a huge sigh of relief upon locating a slow but stable pulse, 'No, he's alive'. 'We better get some help' the Mayor decreed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Teamwork**_

'Ziggy, stop poking Sportacus, it's not helping' Trixie berated the teenager, wishing that Pixel and Stingy would hurry up. Fortunately, she only had to wait a few more minutes for the cavalry to arrive.

'What happened?' Stingy asked, looking around for an explanation.

'I don't know, one minute he was fine and the next he was out cold on the floor,' Stephanie lied, too afraid to reveal anything about the supposed love potion and what she had been up to.

Wasting no time, Pixel plonked his computer onto a side table and clapped some headphones onto Sportacus, who was now lying sprawled out on the living room couch.

'Well, it's sure not a sugar meltdown,' he concluded, examining the computer readouts. "It looks like he's had a massive overdose of some sort of sleep inducing chemical"

'Stephanie, do have any toffee?' Ziggy asked becoming distracted at the mere mention of sugar. Stephanie shook her head dismissively. 'Ziggy, how can you think of your stomach at a time like this?' Trixie admonished as he wandered off uninvited into the Mayors kitchen.

'Will he be ok?' Stephanie asked anxiously.

'Yeah, he'll be ok, it's just that with such a high a dose he'll be unlikely to wake up…ever,' Pixel said gravely.

Trixie gasped and Stingy looked stunned. 'What about the children, who's going to keep them out of trouble now?' Stingy fretted in an uncharacteristically altruistic manner.

Stephanie had heard enough. Not only had she sent the man of her dreams into an eternal rest, she had also put all the kids of Lazytown into jeopardy through her own selfishness. It was a disaster and it was all her fault; she felt disgusted with herself. Not being able to bear the sight of poor Sportacus lying motionless on the couch any longer she crept outside. Taking a few steps she began wandering aimlessly through the streets of Lazytown, her heart numbed with despair, feeling as if her world had just fallen apart.

Back at the Mayors house Ziggy reappeared in the kitchen doorway. 'Well…there wasn't any toffee…' he reported sullenly 'but I did find this,' he said, holding up a flask half filled with bright green liquid and looking pleased with himself.

'That's mine,' claimed Stingy immediately.

Not paying Stingy any notice, Pixel took the strange bottle off Ziggy for a closer examination. 'Hmm…..Quick Potions Co,' he muttered pensively.

'Quick Potions what?' Trixie questioned.

'It's here see, printed on the glass around the bottom,' Pixel explained, pointing out the tiny writing.

'Can you find anything about it on your computer Pixel?' she asked hopefully.

Pixel tapped into his computer terminal. 'Right lets see…Quick Potions Co… got it.' Pushing a few more buttons he quickly came across a list of their current products, which he quickly began reading out loud.

'Instant beauty potion'

'Fantastic floating spell'

'Warts and bunions hex'

'Forever Sleeping draught'

'That's got to be it!' Stingy yelled.

'Forever Sleeping draught,' Pixel read. 'Handle with care, oral administration will cause recipient to fall into a deep sleep for all time. As with all sleeping potions, effects can only be reversed by true love's kiss.'

'Great…true love's kiss. That should be a doddle then,' Pixel commented sarcastically, 'anyone want to tell the Mayor the good news?'

'Where is the Mayor by the way?' Stingy asked, peering about.

'He went to go find a doctor, I think,' Trixie responded.

'But Lazytown doesn't have a doctor,' Pixel pointed out, looking confused.

Trixie shrugged. 'He might be some time then' she surmised.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: True love's kiss**_

Stepping up to the wooden podium Mayor Meanswell cleared his throat. Immediately the babble from the small crowd died down to a few hushed whispers.

'Thank you residents of Lazytown for responding to my urgent summons in this dark hour" he proclaimed, 'It's with sadness that I can confirm that the rumours are true, Sportacus has indeed fallen into a deep sleep and cannot be woken except by…' the Mayor paused to double check his notes '…except by true love's kiss'.

Someone let out a loud wolf whistle.

'Quiet please,' continued the Mayor.

'I shall therefore ask you, as citizens, to perform your duty and help rectify this situation. Anyone over the age of 18 shall therefore be required to assemble at the town hall immediately,' he declared.

A soft murmur ran through the crowd. The majority of the group started to make their way across Lazytown.

'Can I come too?' Ziggy pleaded, perturbed at the prospect of being left behind.

'No Ziggy, you know you're too young' Stephanie answered, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, down below Robbie's lair was shaking with the thud of numerous footsteps. What on earth? he wondered. People were supposed to be being lazy now that Sportacus was out of the way. What was going on? Peering into his periscope he looked momentarily baffled by the sight of so many people shuffling about. Then, almost immediately, his puzzled expression lifted. Ah ha, he thought, obviously they must all be going to pay their last respects to Sportacus before bricking him up away in a tall tower. Robbie thought it would be amusing to witness the grim send-off and wasted no time in getting above ground to join the procession heading for the town hall.

The small group crowded into the town hall and spread out around a large wooden table upon which Sportacus was laid out still sound asleep.

'Right let's get to it then shall we? There's only one way to go about this, we'll all just have to take it in turns and hope for the best. Goodness me, I wouldn't have thought that I could be Sportacus's true love but I'll give it a go,' the Mayor said eagerly.

Pixel's chewing gum involuntarily fell out of his mouth onto the floor as he froze in shock at the Mayors words. They all watched in disbelief as the Mayor blundered up to the sleeping Sportacus and gave him a big smacker on the lips. The Mayor stepped back a few paces looking hopeful as Stingy edged towards the doorway an expression of horror etched onto his face. After a few minutes however the Mayor was forced to admit that it hadn't worked 'Oh dear, that's no good,' he exclaimed dismayed. Stephanie distinctly heard Miss Busybody mutter something about having a long talk later.

'Right then,' The Mayor continued, not dwelling on his lack of success.

'Who's next, let's see…hmm… Robbie Rotten,' the Mayor chose.

'WHATTT?' Robbie screeched, coming to the realisation that he'd been terribly mistaken about this being some sort of farewell gathering.

'This is no time to be shy Robbie, Sportacus needs us,' the Mayor insisted.

'YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?!', Robbie's jaw hit the floor in horror.

'We need to rule everyone out and that includes you too'

'NEVER!' Robbie retorted.

'Well then as Mayor of this town I order you to kiss Sportacus,' the Mayor commanded finally getting aggravated at Robbie's refusal to comply.

'NOOOOOOO!!!!' Robbie yelled clutching at his heart certain he was going to have a heart attack. This was worse than anything he could ever have imaged in a million years. He was backed into a corner with nowhere to run and there was only one thing he could think of to save his skin.

'I'm not Sportacus's true love, she is!' he fumed, pointing a long finger at Stephanie.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. 'And here's the proof!' he said unfurling the note. 'Hey where did you get that?' Stephanie demanded, recognising her own handwriting and instantly smelling a rat. Robbie ignored her and instead shoved the letter under the Mayor's nose for him to read. 'Look it says here – love Stephanie… make her kiss him!' he barked.

The Mayor took a few seconds to read the note. 'Oh my, Stephanie is it true? Do you love Sportacus?' he asked.

Stephanie blushed a bright pink that matched her hair as all eyes turned on her.

She hadn't really thought about it before but reflecting on the indescribable grief and despair she'd suffered at having thought she'd lost Sportacus for good, she realised that she did.

'Yes,' Stephanie admitted meekly in a barely audible squeak.

'Oh well that's good,' the Mayor said surprisingly unfazed at the revelation.

'Quick now, go and give Sportacus a kiss,' he urged.

Obliging, Stephanie stepped up to the sleeping Sportacus and looked down at his serene expression. She had always dreamt of kissing him but in her dreams it had happened in a special place where they were alone together, certainly not with a whole room full of onlookers. She hesitated. The suspense in the room was palpable.

'You can do it Stephanie!' the Mayor inappropriately cheered her on.

Closing her eyes she bent down and brought her lips to his.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Summer love**_

Stephanie inhaled sharply as Sportacus came back to life and pulled her to him, deepening their kiss. 'Stephanie, promise you'll never leave me' he murmured gazing dreamily up at her. Her breathing quickened as he lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek, running his thumb across her lips.

A violent retching sound filled the air. 'This time I really am going to be sick' Robbie cried darting out the front doors.

Sportacus sat up bolt upright, noting the group of keen onlookers. Pinching himself he realised with a start that it wasn't just another one of his dreams.

'So what's going on?' he asked, grinning sheepishly.

'Well first of all you were asleep and now you're not,' explained Stingy unhelpfully.

'Mayor why don't we give Sportacus some space, he's probably exhausted from all that …err…sleeping,' Trixie suggested in a hushed voice.

'Good idea,' the Mayor agreed.

'Great job everyone, if you could now all make your way to the exit please,' the Mayor announced loudly.

As everyone began to file out Stephanie reluctantly turned to leave.

'Not you silly,' Trixie hissed, pushing her back towards Sportacus. Ushering the Mayor and last few idlers from the room Trixie pulled the doors shut behind her leaving Stephanie and Sportacus alone together.

Stephanie timidly approached Sportacus and sat down beside him.

'I guess the cat really is out of the bag,' Sportacus conceded.

Taking her hands gently into his once more, he finally said what he had been dying to get off his chest for what had seemed like an eternity, 'Stephanie, you mean the world to me. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think of at night. Just to be near you drives me crazy and nothing I do makes any difference.'

He paused momentarily, steadying his nerves.

'I've never felt like this about anyone before and I think that I'm…I'm in love with you,' he professed. 'It's been like this for some time, I'm sorry I kept this from you. I guess I was just afraid of what you and the others would think' he admitted, his mesmerising blue eyes piercing into her very soul.

Stephanie felt her legs go weak, his passionate confession singing to her heart.

'I was wondering if you'd like to, maybe, start seeing each other?' he asked candidly, hoping for the best.

"I'd like that very much" she replied, her face flushed.

At her words a big goofy grin spread across Sportacus's face.

However, just as suddenly Stephanie's expression clouded over.

"But I doubt you'd still want to if you knew" she said sombrely, dreading his reaction to the secret she was about to disclose. Nevertheless, she knew that if she didn't it would just come back to haunt her at some point in the future, the truth always had a nasty habit of getting out eventually.

"Knew what?" Sportacus asked concerned, feeling her hands trembling within his.

'It was me Sportacus, I was the one who tricked you into drinking the sleeping potion, it was in that funny apple juice I gave you. That's why you've been asleep. Except it wasn't meant to be a sleeping potion but a love potion, which probably just makes it even worse. I'm so sorry' she apologised, desperately hoping that she hadn't ruined that which had barely begun.

Sportacus went quiet for a while contemplating her confession. Finally he reached up to stroke her pink hair. "It's partly my fault, if I had been honest with you from the start then none of this would have ever happened" he said earnestly.

Lifting the back of her right hand to his lips, he gave it a chivalrous kiss. 'Can you ever forgive me?' he asked.

'Of course,' she exhaled, relief washing over her.

Sportacus tentatively pulled her in for a cuddle. As he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her Stephanie had the feeling that his summer would be her best yet.

"You didn't get my message, did you? she asked after a while, already knowing what the answer was going to be. 'What message?' Sportacus replied. Oh nevermind, but I think we ought to pay Robbie a little visit sometime soon.'

'By the way, did you know that while you were asleep the Mayor kissed you?' she teased, giggling at the astonished expression that crossed Sportacus's face at the news. Shaking herself free from his embrace she lead him on a playful chase out into the bright morning sunshine.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
